Citrouilles, chocolats et petits problèmes
by Amanda Tsoyuki
Summary: Un one-shot pour Halloween.


Un petit délire sur Halloween. C'est de saison J'ai voulu le rendre drôle, je ne suis pas certaine du résultat ^^

Disclaimers: J'aurais bien aimé que les personnages de KHR viennent faire la fête chez moi mais ils appartiennent à Akira Amano alors...

Cibles: un peu tout le monde.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Citrouilles, Chocolats et petits problèmes.

« Hoy, Tsuna ! Réveille-toi ! »

Le petit brun souleva péniblement une paupière pour découvrir le doux sourire de son tuteur. Partiellement sadique d'ailleurs.

« Bonjour à vous, Juudaime ! s'exclama une voix hors de son champ de vision. »

D'accord, Reborn n'était pas tout seul.

« Yo, Tsuna ! »

Tsuna referma les yeux avec force. Pas eux, pitié. Il voulait dormir.

Avec un peu de chance, s'il arrivait à faire croire qu'il dormait, on le laisserait tranquille.

Mais Tsuna n'avait pas de chance. Aussi fut-il tiré sans ménagement de son lit par des petits bras surpuissants...

« Ouiiiiiin »

Assis en tailleur devant la table basse de sa chambre, le Decimo pleurait la fin de sa sieste, devant un Yamamoto et un Gokudera lancés dans une discussion visiblement passionnée. Discussion dont il ne connaissait pas le sujet et à laquelle il ne voulait pas participer. Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit poing lui torde méchamment l'oreille.

« Aïïïïïeeee ! Reborn arrête tu me fais mal ! Aiiiiiiieuh

- Alors écoute quand on te parle, Tsunaze. »

Une fois libéré, il s'éloigna le plus possible du tueur à gages. Qu'avait-il aujourd'hui pour le martyriser de la sorte ? Il lui avait fait subir un entraînement particulièrement douloureux la veille, pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit lui aussi à un peu de répit ?

Reborn était Reborn et ses motivations dépassaient l'entendement du commun des mortels. Tsuna ignorait encore à quel point.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est une idée splendide, Juudaime ?

- Hein ? Ah oui, bien sûr. »

Il valait mieux éviter de rallonger la conversation.

Comme toujours, il suffisait d'un petit sourire et d'une affirmation pour que Gokudera soit satisfait et parte dans ses délires.

« Je me demande en quoi nous allons être déguisé, fit-il pourtant, songeur. Je ne l'ai jamais fait au Japon. Peut-être en monstre marin ?

- C-Ce ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire, tu sais, balbutia Tsuna qui tiquait dès que quelqu'un prononçait le mot "déguisement".

- Mais bien sur que si ! C'est ça qui fait tout le charme de cet événement ! L'ambiance également, mais rien ne vaut un bon mort-vivant enragé.

- Hiiiii ! »

Yamamoto éclata de rire devant l'enthousiasme de l'un et la réticence de l'autre.

« U-Un mort vi-vivant enragé ? M-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Gokudera-kun ? »

Tsuna se fit dévisager par deux paires d'yeux globuleux. Lui qui voulait retourner à sa sieste, c'était raté.

« Eh bien, de la fête d'Halloween, bien entendu, Juudaime. Quoi d'autre ?

- La quoi ?

- Le 31 octobre, à la tombée de la nuit, les gens se déguisent en revenants et partent à la recherche de friandises, compléta Yamamoto. C'est ça "Halloween". Tu ne connaissais pas ? »

Le silence qui suivit leur fit comprendre que non.

« Tu es vraiment un benêt, Tsunaze. C'est une fête très connue au Japon. Et la famille Vongola ne peut échapper à la règle. »

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. Qu'entendait-il _encore_ par là ?

« J'ai donc pris la responsabilité, acheva l'arcobaleno, en tant que tuteur et parce que tu sembles vouloir rester un bon à rien de parrain, d'organiser celle de cette année. »

Reborn qui arrangeait des fêtes, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

« O-On peut peut-être s'en passer, vous ne croyez pas ? proposa le brun, paniqué. »

Le regard que lui adressa son professeur particulier lui coupa l'envie d'exposer ses arguments.

« C'est une tradition italienne, Tsunaze. En tant que futur Boss de la famille, tu ne peux ignorer les coutumes de ce pays ! »

Gokudera approuva fermement. Pourtant, Tsuna tiqua.

« Halloween ? Au nom, j'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une fête anglai... »

Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de terminer et s'écroula sur la table, sonné, sous le regard paniqué de son bras droit. Il faut bien dire que les coups de pied de Reborn ne pardonnaient pas.

OoOoO

_Pendant ce temps, à quelques kilomètres de là._

« Boss ? »

L'homme dut faire un écart prodigieux pour ne pas se manger la troupe d'adolescentes surexcitées qui prenait la moitié du trottoir. Son attention se reporta sur celui qu'il suivait comme son ombre. Il n'en démordait pas.

« Boss ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Pourtant, c'était certain, il l'avait entendu.

« B... »

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'intimant au silence.

« Tu devrais te taire, tu sais. Bossu, n'aime pas que l'on insiste. Il doit être occupé. »

Derrière eux, un quatrième homme, appuyé contre le mur d'une confiserie, gratifiait les passants d'un regard pas vraiment engageant, tout en marmonnant dans une barbe inexistante.

« Je me demande pourquoi le Kyuudaime voulait à tout prix que nous soyons dans ce pays pourri pour une fête pareille. C'est quoi d'ailleurs _Halloween _? J'avais jamais entendu ce mot avant que le vieux crouton et le bébé nous en parle... Tchh. »

Sans cesser de marmonner, il attrapa par le col le blondinet qui s'extasiait devant la vitrine de sucreries et poursuivit sa route à travers l'artère bondée pour rejoindre ses compagnons.

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher sur la ville paisible de Namimori.

Tout allait bien.

OoOoO

« Bienvenue à tous pour cette soirée d'Halloween ! s'exclama la voix de Reborn amplifiée pas un Léon-mégaphone. Tout le monde à son déguisement ?

- Ouiiiii ! »

Les rares passants encore dehors rirent du spectacle qu'offrait la famille Vongola et ses acolytes en plein milieu du parc de jeux d'enfants. Avec Reborn comme dirigeant, déguisé pour l'occasion en couteau de cuisine, il faut dire que cela valait le détour.

Tsuna avait été obligé de céder face à l'argument implacable de son tuteur : "Kyoko va penser que tu as peur, et que tu ne sais pas t'amuser". Et puis, Lambo avait été tellement agaçant dès qu'il avait entendu parler de bonbons. Ce que le decimo n'avait pas prévu, c'était le nombre de personne qui viendrait.

Gokudera lui avait fichu la trouille en arrivant par les buissons, déguisé en zombie des marais ("Mais non, Juudaime, je n'ai pas attrapé la varicelle"), Yamamoto était vraiment effrayant en shinigami, une fois sa batte de baseball et son katana troqué pour une grande faux, malgré son sourire rayonnant qui persistait ("Bouh ! Tsuna, je suis venu prendre ta vie, haha"), Ryohei lui avait fait frôler la crise cardiaque, lui sautant littéralement dessus en poussant des cris de mort-vivant affamé, style Frankenstein ("Sawada ! Je vais te bouffer à l'extrême !").

Il y avait aussi un fantôme non identifié que le brun soupçonnait être Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru et Chrome étaient venues en sorcières, plus charmeuses qu'effrayantes, Lambo qui avait trouvé ses habits étaient parfaits pour la situation mais n'avait pu refuser le masque de monstre fait pas la Mama pour I-Pin et lui. Masque qui avait beau l'effrayer, il était prêt à tout pour avoir des sucreries. Hibari, quant à lui, était bien venu, Hibird perché sur son épaule. Il se tenait comme toujours à l'écart de l'attroupement bruyant et avait toqué sa veste pour une cape sur laquelle il avait épinglé l'insigne du comité de discipline. Tsuna se demandait en quoi il avait cherché à se déguiser, et surtout comment Reborn avait réussi pareille chose, mais préférait ne pas poser la question.

Tsuna, justement, avait eu le choix entre deux options : soit il se déguisait, soit Reborn l'obligeait à passer tout la soirée en mode _dernière volonté_. D'ailleurs, il lui avait montré son stock de balles. Le petit japonais n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Entre finir en caleçon et porter une chose non identifiée, il préférait prendre le risque d'affronter une nouvelle mauvaise blague de son tuteur.

Finalement, cela n'avait pas été si difficile : la tenue d'aristocrate du XVIII qu'il portait avait atterri dans sa chambre via la fenêtre laissée ouverte pour l'occasion et la _cambio forma_ de Natsu lui tenait chaud. Au moins, il ne frisait pas le ridicule.

« Tout le monde se souvient de la formule magique ? reprit le meneur, malicieux.

- Des friandises ou un sort ! »

On devait les entendre à cents mètres à la ronde, songea Tsuna en soupirant. Heureusement, ils ne seraient pas les seuls à se balader en ville au beau milieu de la nuit.

Enfin, il l'espérait.

OoOoO

« _Des friandises ou on vous jette un sort !_ »

Pour la combientième fois répétaient-ils cette phrase ? Jeter un sort ? C'était possible ça ? La mafia était particulière, certes, mais hormis les illusionnistes, qui pourrait être capable de magie ?

« Je veux des bonbons ! Je veux des bonbons ! Je veux des bonbons ! »

Dans les bras de Tsuna, Lambo s'agitait comme un forcené, braillant à tout bout de champ.

« Lambo, tu as déjà deux poches de remplies, ça ne te suffit pas ?

- Je veux des bonbons ! Tsuna ! Donne-moi les tiens ! »

Un regard perçant venant de l'arrière du groupe lui glaça le sang, lui faisant comprendre que s'il ne calmait pas bientôt le gamin, on s'occuperait de son cas.

« D'accord, Lambo, tu auras les mien mais à la maison, et si tu es sage. »

Le petit bovino, satisfait, s'échappa de l'étreinte de brun pour aller courir à l'avant avec les autres. Le decimo soupira. Vivement que tout se termine, il en avait assez.

« Des friandises ou on vous jette un sort...

- Sawada ! Sois plus convainquant ! Mets-y de l'émotion à l'extrême !

- Oui, Onii-san. Des friandises ou on vous jette un sort ! _Je veux rentrer à la maison._ »

Le plus difficile à supporter, outre les idioties des uns et l'enthousiasme des autres, c'était le regard inquisiteur des gens. D'accord, ils étaient habillés bizarrement, mais ce n'étaient pas la première fois.

« Voilà pour vous, les enfants.

- Merci madame ! »

La seule consolation de la soirée était le rire de Kyoko-chan. Si rayonnant, si joyeux, comme du cristal. Aaah...Kyoko-chan était vraiment...

« Des bonbons ou un sort ! »

Voilà, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à débiter cette formule stupide pour quémander des sucreries.

« Voii ! Aboulez les bonbons ! »

"Voi" ?

« Ma ~ Ma~ Squ-chan, reste calme, tu vas faire peur aux gens.

- Voi ! Rien à foutre ! »

Tsuna tourna la tête, une boule au creux du ventre. C'était impossible ! Pas eux un jour pareil, ici !

« Tenez, Boss, des bonbons pour vous. »

Le "Boss" donna un coup de pied dans la poche de confiseries et se détourna.

« Ushishishi, tu me les donnes, Levi ?

- Pour une fois que quelque chose est gratuit, autant en profiter. »

Tsuna se pinça le bras, se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à presque crier de douleur. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Son pire cauchemar était bien là, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas besoin de déguisement d'Halloween pour être effrayant.

La Varia en chair et en os était venue au Japon.

OoOoO

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Juudaime ? »

Pétrifié sur le bitume face à cette apparition, Tsuna avait attiré l'attention de son bras droit.

« S-Si tout va bien, bégaya-t-il. Je crois que nous allons sonner à une nouvelle porte, Gokudera-kun ! »

Et, sans ménagement, il l'entraina par le bras, un peu plus loin. Il ne fallait absolument pas que la Varia remarque qu'ils étaient là, et vis-versa ! Sinon, ils courraient droit à la catastrophe !

« J'admire votre enthousiasme ! Moi-même je commence à fatiguer.

- Héhé, il faut croire qu'on y prend goût, à cette fête. »

Ce n'était pas de l'enthousiasme, c'était une extrême nécessité !

« Tiens, mais on dirait le petit Vongola. Tu ne crois pas, Bel ?

- Ushishishi, si ! Il y a toute la famille on dirait ! »

Raté.

« VOIIIII ! Gamin au katana ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce truc ? »

Le hurlement de Squalo, car Squalo hurle et ne parle pas, fit sursauter et se retourner l'ensemble de la troupe, à l'exception de Tsuna qui aurait bien aimé disparaître six pieds sous terre.

« Squalo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tch ! Le gamin aux couteaux.

- Lussuria pour la fête ? Extrême !

- L'illusionniste qu'a battu Mukuro-sama...

- Hahi ? Tu les connais, Chrome-chan ?

- Ce sont des amis à toi, Tsuna-kun ?

- ...

- Lambo-san veut d'autres bonbons. »

L'ambiance monta d'un cran quand la Varia entra dans la discussion.

« Comme vous êtes jolis mes mignons ! Ma ~ ma ~ ne faites pas cette tête, vous allez me faire rougir.

- Ushishishi, on dirait vraiment des morts vivants.

- Quelle dépense d'argent inutile.

- VOI ! C'est quoi cet accoutrement ! Où est ton sabre ?

- Ne vous montrez pas comme ça devant le boss ! »

Certains d'entre eux, les plus impulsifs, sortirent leurs armes. Pour d'autres, c'étaient déjà fait depuis longtemps. Avant d'être physique, l'affrontement serait surtout verbal.

« Abruti mal coiffé.

- Ushishishi, monochrome.

- VOI ! Où est passé ton katana, bordel !

- Haha.

- Crétin de baseballeur, pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- L'illusionniste n'est pas là ? J'ai un compte à régler avec lui. »

C'est alors que, au milieu de ces retrouvailles allègres, une petite sorcière accompagnée de sa mère se permit un commentaire en passant près d'eux.

« Maman, tu as vu le monsieur là-bas ? Il est vraiment moche son déguisement. »

La phrase, anodine parmi les mots d'amour que se lançaient les gardiens Vongola et ceux de la Varia, laissa place à un silence de plomb.

« Allons, ma chérie, on ne dit pas ça. C'est pour s'amuser. Même si être déguisé en indien un jour d'Halloween est d'un goût particulier. »

Tous échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Tsuna et Squalo déglutirent simultanément. Ils avaient parfaitement compris de qui elles parlaient.

« Un quoi ? fit une voix, menaçante.

- Euh...Voi...Boss...

- Xanxus, il ne faut pas faire attention à...

- Je vais tous vous buter. »

Lorsque la flamme de la fureur éclaira la nuit et le visage de son possesseur, Tsuna se dit que le fils adoptif du neuvième du nom ressemblait à un vrai démon.

OoOoO

« Ouf, on l'a échappé belle, soupira le decimo. »

Puis il se laissa aller contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait couru comme un fou pour échapper aux pistolets de Xanxus. D'accord, il était vexé parce qu'une femme avait fait une comparaison grotesque avec sa tenue. Il était énervé et voulait passer ses nerfs sur le monde entier. Comme d'habitude. Mais pourquoi le reste de la Varia s'était-elle sentie obligée de participer en prenant pour cible ses gardiens ? Il n'en avait pas eu assez avec la bataille pour les anneaux ?

« Juudaime ! Vous allez bien ? »

Il n'était pas encore mort, alors il pouvait dire que oui.

Gokudera, débarrassé à moitié de sa tenue sans doute par des couteaux aiguisés ou quelques explosions mal placées, arrivait en courant, suivi d'Hibari.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que la Varia ait eu l'audace de venir ici pour notre fête en famille ! »

Tsuna non plus. Même s'il avait sa petite idée sur le pourquoi du comment.

« J'espère seulement qu'ils ne casseront pas tout, sanglota-t-il. »

Avant de regretter sa phrase. Il est dangereux de dire de tels mots devant Hibari.

« O-On devrait peut-être chercher les autres. »

Le silence du gardien du nuage compta pour un oui, de même que le sourire de celui de la tempête.

« Ushishishi, je sais que tu es là, garçon aux dynamites.

- Tchh, non seulement c'est un pot de colle, mais en plus il est incapable de retenir mon prénom. Je vais l'éloigner un peu, Juudaime ! Soyez prudent ! »

Laissant Gokudera à sa merveilleuse occupation, Tsuna s'apprêta à rejoindre les autres avec Hibari qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher d'une semelle quand les buissons s'agitèrent.

Le regard noir du leader du comité de discipline l'empêcha de pousser un cri, mais pas de faire un bond prodigieux en arrière tandis que Chrome apparaissait devant eux.

« Boss ? Je me suis perdue. »

Logique.

Le bruit des explosions des dynamites devenant dangereusement proche, ils décidèrent de lever le camp.

OoOoO

Ils venaient de retrouver quelques membres de leur troupe éparpillée quand Chrome trébucha, se raccrochant in-extremis à son trident. Et tandis qu'un nuage brumeux l'entourait, Squalo sortit de nulle part pour le ruer sur Yamamoto, tous crocs dehors, épée en main.

« VOI ! Gamin ! En garde !

- Haha, tu ne changeras jamais, Squalo. »

Ôtant la fausse lame de sa faux, le baseballeur en sortit alors son arme et engagea le combat.

« Kami-sama, protégez nous ! gémit Tsuna, terrifié par l'ardeur des deux gardiens de la pluie.

- Kufufu, on s'amuse bien à ce que je vois, Vongola. »

Le decimo faillit s'étouffer.

« Mu-Mukuro !

- Kufufu, surpris de me voir ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais rater une si belle occasion de m'amuser. »

Telle une réponse à ses paroles, un tonfa brilla dans la nuit et passa à un millimètre de son visage.

« Hiiiii !

- Tes gardiens se battent entre eux maintenant, déchet ? »

Et Xanxus qui le retrouvait. C'était certain, il avait été maudit dans une vie antérieure.

« On va dire que eux, c'est normal, marmonna-t-il. »

Une dynamite perdue vint exploser à leur pied, créant la panique générale dans la rue, suivit d'une vingtaine de couteaux, qui eux ne se trouvaient pas là par hasard.

« Tu ne vas rien faire ? s'amusa Reborn en surgissant de nulle part pour se poser sur son épaule. Il faudrait peut-être protéger Kyoko. Ryohei à l'air d'être très occupé avec Lussuria. »

Se faire courser par la _chose_ qu'était le gardien du soleil de la Varia n'était pas le genre de footing que Ryohei appréciait.

Tsuna soupira. En fin de compte, il fallait qu'il en arrive là. Tout ça à cause d'une stupide tradition à laquelle il ne voulait même pas participer.

Passant en hyper-mode, il allait servir de bouclier à sa dulcinée et aux enfants qui avaient trouvé refuge auprès d'elle.

« Percée du point zéro, version Vongola Primo... »

OoOoO

« Allons, allons, petite alouette, tu ne veux pas de sucrerie ? »

L'illusionniste fit apparaitre un bonbon dans sa main, qu'Hibari envoya valser à travers la nuit.

« Je vais te mordre à mort.

- Kufufu, quand tu veux... »

OoOoO

« Je me demande ce qu'aurait pensé la famille du premier Vongola de tout cet amusement.

- Reborn ! Viens m'aider au lieu de dire des choses insensées ! »

L'arcobaleno gratifia son élève d'une bonne tatane. Tsuna ne remarqua pas les sept silhouettes perchées sur un toit, brillantes et transparentes dans l'obscurité.

Elles s'étaient bien amusées.

OoOoO

Le neuvième du nom écrit plus tard une lettre de remerciement à Reborn. Les vidéos de son fils adoptif et ses camarades en train de lutter contre des revenants l'avaient bien fait rire.

OoOoO

Cette soirée d'Halloween fut riche en émotions. Et même si les gardiens Vongola ne récoltèrent que quelques coupures, côtés cassées, et morsures après s'être fait mordre à mort par leur surprotecteur acolyte du nuage pour "trouble au calme de la ville", ils se promirent une chose : plus jamais ils ne célèbreraient une fête occidentale à Namimori...

* * *

Merci d'être arrivés jusque là ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Un tite review pour Halloween ?

Ne mangez pas trop de bonbons, c'est mauvais pour les dents.

A la prochaine!


End file.
